Wild Kratts Travel Race
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: The idea was not mine. It was a RP i found on FF. Summary: Lava, The Lava Wolf, got an e-mail to be invited to go on a trip with some friends. (Story WAY better than summary, trust me)


I was on AnimalJam when my computer beeped meaning i just got a e-mail. I looked and I had 208 new e-mails.  
I looked at the most recent and it was a invitation. I clicked on it to read and it said,

"Dear Lava,

You are invited to join the Wild Animal Travel Race! If you accept you will be automaticly be entered and ready! The plane will stop by your home town/city to pick you up. On our website you will Se the current contestains. We update that every time someone enters. We wil update often. If you win, You will recive 5,000,000,100$ and the Cheetah Cup! Please push "Accept" or "Decline" "  
Lava pushed "Accept" and a pop up came up.

"Congradulations! You have sucessfully joined! Pack you bags! Your going on a trip! You can bring extras too!"

I screamed full of happness. This was her first race and she really wanted to be noticed. And she loved cheetahs so much. She called her dad to tell him. He asked me who i was going to take. I saidi was going to bring Chery, Adia and Trenton. He said "Sereously? Cherry? I though i told you to kill her.".  
"I'm not killing my friend dad!" I said loudly. Cherry is a cherry colored deer. Her hair had glitter in it. I ended my call and i asked my friends i wanted to come. They all said yes. We all packed out bags and got our lunches and snacks. I even packed my MP3 Player.  
I had downloaded new songs i liked. They where No More Sorrow, Time of Dying, I Guess Your Right, I Feel Like a Monster, Break Your Heart, Turning Tables, Rolling In The Deep, Rumor Has It, Set The Fire To Rain, Almost There, There's Magic In The Air Tonight, Dig A Little Deeper,and Never Knew I Needed. Everything after "I Feel Like A Monster" is to calm me if i get mad. Its also cools me off when im mad. My fur turns very very hot when im mad. Music calms me. I am a Lava wolf. I put on my Golden Lava Glove. I put my Tail Armor on and i put a Silver Bow on. I layed down and listened to music to calm me. Then i went on the computer to the Wild Animal Travel Race's webiste to see what my team was. I gasped loudly as i saw what my team was. Me and my friend's team was with... The Wild Kratts... I knew some girls would be fighting over Chris. But i was not going to. I like them but not "Like Like" (a.k.a: Love) them. Then next morning the plane was coming. Me and my friends were waiting at the airport. Adia was playing her computer.

Cherry was listening to her music. Trenton was writing a Fan Fiction story. I was playing Spore Arena on my DS.

Then they called us. We got up and boarded the plane. We were taking off from New Orleans. Me and my friends lived in the French-Quarder. It was beautyful. But it was a bad neighborhood, sadly. Lots for crimes were made. Adia wanted to meet Prince Naven but we had to leave. Prince Naveen was visiting New Orleands.  
I also had Naturally by Selena Gomez. I was listening to it while i sat behind Martin. I was playing Spore Arena again. I turned my DS off and paused Spore Arena. I was bored. "Hi, Whats you name?" Martin looked at me and asked.  
"I'm Lava. I know you name Martin." i responded. "Of course, i'm the most famous Kratt Brothe!" her said.  
"Not" Chris jumpped in. I argued in front of me ffor 1 hour. But it felt like a year. I started playing my DS. I made a creature when they stopped. "Want to be friends?" They asked at the same time.  
"Sure" i reponded. I looked out my window and it was of us were awake. Me, my friends and the Wild Kratts were awake.  
After 1 more hour of talking my friends went to sleep. So did i. The bros were keeping the whole team up. Then we all went to sleep nad the bros did not talk. i was listening to Naturally on my MP3. I was still awake. By then the bros were asleep.I walked out the room to explore. I explored the plane at night becuase its now easy to hide if someone comes. I walked into the dinning room. I was not going to touch anything. Then someone walked in and i turned invisable. I looked behind me and it was the creepy chef. I gulped quietly. I jumpped under the table still looked everywhere for me. His skin was dark brown. He had lots of mussels. Thats why i was scared he could kill me just by slaping me for that guy.I zipped out the door to my chair by my friends. I was finnaly tired. I went to sleep as my friends snored. I slep silently. In the morning we had 1 more day on the plane. I was not invisable. Me and Cherry were awake, Adia and Trention was asleep. We where awake with the people who is in the Travel Race 


End file.
